Our Fathers
by Reshea
Summary: Sesshoumaru is betroved to someone he has never met. And if he doesn't find her before she turnes 25, He's dead. Sess OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 part 1

Present time…

Sesshoumaru is sitting in his office at the most prestige office firm in New York.

He was thinking about his talk with his father 700 years ago and this mystery woman he was to marry. What did she look like? What is her name? And most importantly 'How the hell did his father make a marriage proposal for him 700 years before it was to happen?' Like most times when he thought about her he got a migraine.

"Katie, come in here." Sesshoumaru said into the intercom.

Katie is about 60 years old and the skinniest but best secretary he had ever had. She was never late and always had coffee ready when he came in.

"Yes Mr. Tashio?" Katie said as she entered the office and took her usual seat to the left of his desk. Yes I used his fathers name as his last one just like everyone else does 

"I'm going home for the day. Cancel all my appointments for the rest of the day please. Then why don't you go home. Aren't your grand children in for the summer?"

"Why yes they are Mr. Tashio. Tell you what I'll go home today if you'll join us for Sunday dinner."

Huh! "You got your self a deal and since it is Friday hear is you check for the week"

"Thank you sir, see you Sunday. Oh and you know where I live right?"

"Not really but I have your address on file I'll just map quest it. OK with you?"

"Of course sir"laughter follows her out of the room

Ahhh. Dinner. What the hell did I just do? I have never been asked to dinner by an employ. Do I bring anything? Shit. I'll just bring flowers or something. AHHH.

Chapter 1 Part 2

Sesshoumaru's POV

"Ahhh. Now to relax. Some nice tunes to get me started." Turns on stereo, classic rock flows out of the speakers _That's what I'm talking about. Now for a soak in the hot tub... I don't get it how could my father do this to me? Making me live with a death sentence. I assume since I'm not dead…yet…she's not 25. I guess I'm just supposed to just know her when I see her. Damn my headache is returning. _

Ring, ring…ring, ring

"Damn, just when I start to relax. Hello?"

"Hey bro what up? You still breathing?"

"Im talking to you aren't I? What do you want Inu-yasha?"

"Just checking in on you that's all. So did you find her?"

"No"

"No, that's all you got to sat is no. Dude you could die any second and all you can say is no?

Sesshoumaru sits back down in the hot tub. "All right bro. what do you have in mind. You want me to put out an add in the times?"

Inu-yasha's quiet for a min.

"I was just kidding"

"You know that sounds like a good idea to me. Headline reads. Millionaire seeks woman to marry. You know how many replies you would get to that?"

"Um let me think…No"

"Ahh come on. It'll be fun I promise. "

"NO"

"Please"

"NO, and Goodnight Inu-yasha"

_What the fuck is he thinking? An add HA. My life is stressful now I can't imagine what it would be like if I did that. Sometimes I think I should have killed him when I had the chance 500 yrs ago. Oh well I guess I'll just go to bed. Yes, tomorrows Saturday. I can sleep in. _

…Chapter 2 Part 1…

Saturday morning at Katie's home….

Katie's POV…

_I love weekends. Oh and my beautiful grandkids are here for one more week. Wait is that coffee I smell. Whose up it 6 am?_ "Hello? Who else is up at the crack of dawn?"

Ilona's POV…

"It's me grandma." "Good morning sweetheart, what are you doing up this early?" Grandma asked me. "Oh nothing I just thought I would get up early and go apartment hunting that's all." Grandma looked like she was going to explode and not the bad kind either. I haven't seen her this happy since before grandpa died 3 yrs ago. "You ok grandma?"

Katie's POV…

Oh. Oh .Oh. I think I just wet my self. "Oh sweetie don't you dare get an apartment. You'll live here with me. And don't say you don't want to impose because your me little Lonie and I love you and besides I need the company."

"Ok, Grandma. I'll stay here. Coffee?"

"Oh, yes please."

"Well now that's settled I guess I just need to go down to Tennessee and bring all my stuff up here."

"When are you going to leave honey?"

"I guess if I take a plane tonight I could load up and be back by….Wednesday?"

"Oh, I can't wait. Oh yeah, my boss is coming over for dinner tomorrow. Why don't I see if he has any positions available so we can car pool to work? Plus I think it will be fun. Don't you?"

"Beep beep back up the bus. Your boss? Dinner? This family? Does he know that grandpa was a demon and we are all half demons?"

"Well I don't think he'll care seeing he's a demon too. And your not half your like..3/4 demon. Your father is a full fledged dog demon. Just like my boss"

Ilona's POV…

_WTF? Full demon huh? Well at least he'll fell welcome here. I guess I had better call dad so he can get me a flight home. Now where did I put my phone? Oh yeah in the living room. Damn it looks like Jones town the morning after in here. Ahh there it is. Wait I can't call now its not even 6 there. Mom and dad will kill me. I guess I wait. Oh god what's that smell? Oh its Kevin, the little twerp. 13 and afraid of a shower. "Tisk, Tisk"_

…Chapter 2 Part 2…

…Later that day…

Ilona's call to her dad…

"Hey dad, guess what?"

"What Ilona?"

"I'm moving up here after all."

"You staying with your grandma?"

"Of course, I was going to get my own place.."

"Well you don't have to tell me how that turned out. Oh and honey?"

"Yeah dad?"

"Have you met anyone new while you've been up there?"

"What do you mean 'Met'"

"I mean have you met any nice demon men up there?"

"No I haven't, why?"

"Well you still got 6 months till your 25."

"oh yeah that? You know dad it was really cruel of you and Inutashio to do that to his son. What's his name anyway?"

"Don't know he wasn't born yet"

"Dad I don't get it? How did you manage to betroth me to a man who was not born yet when I wasn't born yet? What did you have a crystal ball or something?"

"Yeah, something like that. Well not exactly. But, anyway what did you need? Cause I got all you things packed up and waiting I'll send them up right away."

"HUH? Were you expecting this?"

"Yeah I was."

"Well then I guess I'll go tell Grandma the good news. Love you and tell momma I said I love her too."

"I will bye"

"Bye"

…Chapter 3…

Ilona's pov…

After I got off the phone with dad I went to talk to grandma. After telling her everything dad said she insisted on going shopping for clothes. So after making sure Mike, the oldest cousin at 20, had everything taken care of we set off for the mall. We went everywhere and by the time we left I had spent $2000. God im glad dads loaded. We walked out of the mall and to my jeep. I love my jeep. It's the only car at grandmas house that can make the trip to our family's training grounds.

Flashback…

"Come on Ilona," grandpa said as we climbed the 2 mile hike to our training field, "its time for you to learn how to use your powers."

At 3 years old I was so excited to learn. Unlike my aunt and uncles my powers came on early. Being ¾ demon has its advantages. My aunt Lora hates it that im more powerful than she. Also she jealous of my mom I can tell.

"Grandpa?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah sugar?" he replied looking down at me.

"Couldn't we just drive up here?" I asked smiling

"Ha, I wish but the only way to is in a jeep and your grandma wont let me get one" He answered laughing.

"Oh" I looked up at him and I had to ask, "why not?"

Grandpa stopped as we reached the clearing. He kneeled in front of me and looked into my hazel eyes. "Honey, there are some things you just don't argue about and that is one of them."

I was confused but accepted his answer because he knows everything.

End flashback…

At the house we unloaded everything and decided since I was going to be living there I should stay in the guest house for privacy.

So we took everything in there. It's a nice apartment like house with 2 bedrooms 1 and ¾ bath kitchen living room and my favorite the game room. All 6 of the boys were in the game room shooting pool.

"Guys" I said

No answer

"GUYS" I yelled

"What do you want Lonnie?" Kevin asked

"I'm going to be staying in here so if you don't mind knock before you come in and be out when I say to" I explained to them. They all looked at me like I had horns.

"You herd the lady," Mike said standing up from the floor where he was playing halo 2 on the x box. "Let's help her get settled in." He left with everyone only to return with all my things 15 min later. Everyone left but mike. I could tell he wanted to talk so I put on a pot of coffee and sat at the bar waiting for him to begin.

"What's wrong Mike?" I asked bending my head to look at his face. "You know you can tell me anything. You are my favorite cousin" I said smiling at him. I rewarded be a little smile from mike.

"Lonnie," he began, "I'm afraid for you." He went on before I could say anything. "What if you never find this guy. What will you do?"

He looked so sad sitting on the bar stool. I went over to the coffee pot and poured us both a cup leaving his black and adding cream and sugar to mine. I gave him his and we went to the living room sitting next to each other on the sofa. I took a drink and looked at him. I didn't really know what to say.

"Mike," I looked him in the eyes, "I honestly don't know what I'll do. I only have a little less than 6 months left." I finished with tears in my eyes. "I couldn't bare it if I somebody died because of me. And that will happen if I can't find him."

"I have an idea." Mike said getting up and running into the gust room we had converted into a study for my writing. He came back with my laptop. "Why don't we Google Inutashio, and see what we come up with?"

I just looked at him with a shocked look on my face. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

Mike started laughing "Because you're not at smart as I am, duh."

I hit him on the arm. He stuck his tongue out at me and continued with his search.

"OH MY GOD" I yelled. The search came back with over 3000 hits. "This will take forever"

"Well," Mike said picking up his coffee cup and refilling it. "Want some more coffee?"

I shook my head yes and he refilled it for me and even fixed it up for me just the way I like it.

"Thanks" I said as he handed me my cup. "So, shall we start from the first hit?"

After looking for 4 hrs the only thing I could come up with is the Tashio Law Firm based out of Japan and New York. "Wait a min." I said looking up from the computer. "Grandma's boss is the president of the firm maybe he knows something about Inutashio. I'll ask tomorrow when he comes over for dinner."

"Sounds good, Lonnie. Well," Mike yawned as he stood up. "I'm going to bed see you tomorrow. Oh, and Lonnie?"

"Huh?" I asked looking up at him

"I only live 5 min away do if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here for you. You know that right?" He smiled down at me.

"I know Mike. And thank you. You're a good friend and cousin. Say you want to go up to the training grounds tomorrow and spar?" I asked him smiling

"Hell yeah" He replied. "See you at 8 then."

"Goodnight"

"Night"

End Chapter…

Part 2 Chapter 3….

Sunday morning at 8 am Ilona and Mike made their way to the family's training grounds. They both decided that since it had been a while since they spared together they would take the 3 mile hike. As they reached the grounds they quickly surveyed the area. Tree limbs were everywhere. It looked like no one had been up here in years.

"Well," Ilona said looking around the sight, "I guess we better clean this mess up first."

"Ha, you think?" Mike replied laughing.

"Hey Mike?" Ilona asked looking around.

"What?" Mike answered sarcastically.

Ilona just looked at him like he was an idiot, before explaining her idea. "Do you remember what grandpa use to do when we had a big storm?"

"Yeah, it was fun." Mike answered smiling. Then what she was saying hit him causing a shocked expression. "Oh Ilona I love your thinking. Well just fight while cleaning it up. I love it."

Mike took his fighting stance in front of Ilona. The fight was on. …

The fight was on… Ilona and Mike stood facing each other their body's twitching with anticipation. Mike was the first to attack. His punch missed Ilona as she spun around to pick up a rotting log. She immediately finished a full 360 turn releasing the log sending it flying toward Mike. It shattered into tiny pieces around Mike, who hurled a fallen tree limb at Ilona. With little effort Ilona jumped into the air kicking the limb breaking it into. The fight continued on in this fashion for 20 min until there was no more debris on the field.

"So," Ilona said smirking at Mike. "That was a good warm up. Are you ready for weapons' training?"

"Hell yeah I'm ready." Mike replied smiling. "I even brought grandpa's old sword. You know I never understood why he left it to me and not you." Mike looked at Ilona as she pulled out her swords. Two deadly swords, which were the idea behind the swords in 'Blood Rayne' the video game.

"You know why I didn't inherit that sword. I couldn't use it if I tried. Now these," Ilona smiled looking at her blades, "are my destiny. The power of the blood. The blades of Bone. My fathers gift to me on my 15th birthday. They work only for me. The same way the fang works only for you."

Ilona looked at Mike for a few moments before turning her head towards the road. "Someone's coming" is all she said.

Both turned toward the road and the approaching jeep. Driving it was their grandma, and in the passenger seat was a very handsome man, who can only be her boss, Sesshoumaru Toshio. He had white silver hair cut in a short spiky style. And he wore jeans and a button up black shirt. He had a definite 'do me' factor that caused Ilona's heart to beat faster. As they came to a stop Katie yelled, "Don't stop were just here to watch. I promise not to interfere." The two grandchildren looked at each other and then at their guests. Bowing to the two intruders they decided to continue to spar.

"You ready Mike?" Ilona asked circling Mike.

"I was born ready." Answered Mike smiling.

"Hey, Grandma", Ilona said looking at her grandma.

"Yes, Lonnie?" Katie asked looking up at Ilona.

Ilona walked up to her grandma and handed her ipod to her. "Plug this into the jeep like I showed you and turn it up as loud as you can. We're going to fight to some music. It will help with Mike's rhythm."

Katie did as she was told. Pausing she turned to Sesshoumaru, "I'm sorry if any of this offends you but this is how my family works."

"No, no offence taken." Sesshoumaru said waving his hand in the air. "If it works than I say do it."

Katie blinked a few times and then turned the music on and up.

"Ok Mike you ready?" Ilona asked looking at Mike across the field weapons' in hand.

Mike shook his head yes, and the fight was on.

Mike made the first move running at Ilona with his fang over his right shoulder both hands on its hilt. Ilona did not move. As he approached her she blocked, crossing her blades in front of her. Then she countered by flipping her blades in her hands causing Mikes fang to go flying towards their audience. He quickly speed over to it, catching it 5 feet from his grandma.

"That was close," Mike said rubbing the back of his head. I have got to pay more attention to my surroundings, or I could kill someone Mike thought to himself.

"Lets go again", Ilona replied with no emotion in her voice.

When Mike turned to her he saw that her long blond hair was not in a ponytail like it usually was but flowing free down past her knees. And on top of that her eyes were swirling from green to blue to grey. It was really disturbing. Mike felt his skin crawl. He had never seen Ilona in this form before. This meant she was pissed off big time. Her nails alone had to be over an inch long. Her fangs. Damn. Mike knew he was in for the ass beating of his life. Now he knew why no one ever pissed her off. Mike was actually shaking from fear.

"Look at me Mike," Ilona demanded with an even voice void of emotion. "If you fear me you can never beat me"

Mike looked at Ilona with fear and surprise in his eyes. He knew he could not defeat her with fear in his heart but just looking at her eyes was enough to enforce fear. Then it dawned on him. That's the point. I have to fight regardless of how afraid I am or I will fail before I even begin. With that last thought his eyes narrowed on his opponent. He charged her with all his might like before but this time instead of striking he spun around behind her and hit her with his hilt in the center of her back knocking her forward.

Ilona was falling. She knew it but could do nothing to stop it. She hit the ground hard. Roiling over on her back she looked up at Mike smiling. Her eyes were back to hazel. No more swirling.

"Good job Mike," Ilona said while getting up off the ground. "I think that's all for today. You did really good." Ilona walked up to Mike putting her right hand on his left shoulder and looked his straight in his eyes. "But," she said her voice once again emotionless. "You ever hit me like that again ant I'll break you arm got it?"

Mike looked at Ilona and smiled nervously. "Got ya boss", he said putting his right hand on her left shoulder in respect.

"Well let's get in the jeep and head to the house. I still have to finish dinner you know. It is 1pm after all." Katie said smiling at her oldest grandchildren. "You ready Mr. Toshio?" she asked looking up at her boss. He was really quite tall. Around 6ft 9in. Katie is only 5ft, so she looked like a child standing next to him. "Mr. Tashio?" She asked again but he was staring in front of them at Ilona and Mike. He was looking at Ilona very closely. Too closely for Katie's liking.

Sesshoumaru could not take his eyes off of Ilona. When her eyes did that swirling thing, Sesshoumaru jaw dropped. He had never seen a demon do that before. He could actually feel her power radiating off of her body. She couldn't be more than 5ft4in but damn. Ilona was defiantly a force to be reckoned with. And Got help him he wanted to see more. As Ilona got closer she looked up at him and smiled. He turned and walked to the jeep hoping no one saw him blush.

Katie was surprised to see her boss interested in her granddaughter. But than that was to be expected. No one met Ilona and didn't fall in love with her. But this marriage pact her father made caused Ilona to never really date. Ilona was probably the oldest virgin living in upstate New York.

Ilona got in the drivers seat pushing it back so shed fit. Her grandma had to be sitting under the steering wheel as close as it was to it. Katie climbed in the passengers' seat and the two men got in the back. The drive home was a quiet one. Ilona's back was in agony but she didn't tell a soul. It would heal. Her injuries always did.

Chapter 4…

An hour later dinner was ready, and Ilona had yet to come back. She was still in the guest house trying to get dressed. Katie was concerned so she and Jolie, Ilona's oldest aunt, went over to check on her. Ilona was struggling to put on her bra. The ladies ran to her to help.

"Ilona, did my son do this?" Jolie asked with concern in her voice.

"Don't feel bad I would have done the same to him. I provoked him by the way." Ilona answered dryly.

After Ilona was dressed they all walked back to the house. Luckily the subject of Ilona's back was dropped. As soon as they entered the dining room Sesshoumaru stood causing a chain reaction from the other men present. Ilona was seated between Sesshoumaru and Mike. Being that it was now 2:30, all the other grandkids were at the park. It was only Ilona and Mike present. As soon as Ilona approached her chair Sesshoumaru pulled it out for her. Puzzled she looked up at him. He was looking straight ahead. This must be how his family works Ilona thought. With out a second glance she sat down. After all the women had sat down the men did.

"Well, that was nice", Katie commented as she began to eat. Well. I must say that was unexpected. she thought looking around the table. Her eyes rested on her boss he was uneasy. "Oh yeah, Mike, be a dear and go get the bottle of wine Mr. Tashio brought us. And before you ask I talked to your mom and yes you may have a glass. However, only a small one." Mike nodded and ran to get it and a wine screw. Bring them back he handed them to Sesshoumaru.

During the course of the dinner Sesshoumaru and Ilona talked a lot. Not about anything personal, but about world views. They saw eye-to-eye, on a lot of things. And, disagreed on a lot too. Sesshoumaru smiled more today than he had in a long time, if ever. After dinner and dessert, the ladies stood to clean the table. And once again the men stood. In the kitchen all the women cornered Ilona.

"So you two seemed cozy." Lora said smirking.

"What of it", replied Ilona sarcastically.

"Enough," Katie demanded from the ladies. "Ilona, could he be the one?"

Ilona just stood there with a blank expression. "I don't know. I feel a sort of pull to him. I can't explain it." She finally replied.

'Well, that's that then. You two," Katie said pointing to her daughter and daughter-in-law, "go clear the table, and start the dishes. I have to go do something with Lonnie."

With that Katie took her granddaughter by the arm and went to the guest house, which was were the boys took Sesshoumaru. They were all in the Reek room shooting pool. The men looked at the door as the two appeared.

"What, now I cant join because theirs 5, well now theirs 6 so were playing teams." Ilona said grabbing her Q stick from the wrack. She joined her cousins team. Katie gabbed her own Q from the wrack and joined her son and son in-law. "ok so who's first?"

"I'll go first." Katie said breaking the balls. "Ooo, Stripes."

Whole playing the game Ilona and Sesshoumaru got another chance to talk. Every time Ilona bent over the table Sesshoumaru couldn't tear his eyes off her. Her outfit could easily be removed he noticed. Which could only mean she was in more pain than she let on. As the game finished Shesshoumaru asked Ilona to go on a walk with him.

As they strolled through the woods behind the house Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped and sat down in front of a huge tree. Ilona stopped then went over to where he was and sat next to him. They sat in silence for a few minuets then Sesshoumaru broke the silence.

"Tell me the truth, are you in pain?" Sesshoumaru asked Ilona. He kept his eyes straight ahead.

"The truth huh?" Ilona said quietly. "Yes." She said barely above a whisper.

"Ahem," Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "Please let me see. It may be worse that you thought. I saw your face when he hit you. It wasn't good."

"You got a point." Ilona sighed, "Well if you want to see turn around so I can remove my top."

After she gave the all clear Sesshoumaru looked at her back. It was black around her spine.

"Not good", Sesshoumaru commented running his hand down her spine. "You have multiple fractures on you spine. You're lucky you're demon or you would be dead. By the way do you two always fight like that? I mean with no restraint."

"Yes we do. Grandpa taught us to only use restraint when fighting humans. By the way im not full demon, only ¾." Ilona stated flatly.

Sesshoumaru smiled down at the small strong woman and he realized he respected her. She was a fighter. Full demon she may not be but her heart is and that's all that counts to him. "I already knew that. I can smell the human in you as small as it is."

Ilona looked up at him and blinked, twice before saying, "It's getting late we had better head back to the house."

Sesshoumaru stood and leaning down picked Ilona up and carried her to the house. He put her down outside the guest house and looked down at her. She was something else that much he knew. Standing side by side they looked into each others eyes. Sesshoumaru lifted his hand to her cheek gently touching her. Ilona's eyes drifted close, and she leaned her face into his palm. Clearing his throat, he released her and left without another word.

"Did you ask him about Inutashio?" Mike said walking up to Ilona.

"No I kind of forgot." Ilona said blushing.

"Uh huh, well don't feel bad I did to." Mike replied rubbing his head.

"I'm going to bed." Ilona said as she walked into her house closing her door behind her.

Chapter 5…

The sun rose on Ilona at the family training grounds. Five days had passed since the dinner with Sesshoumaru and she was feeling like her old self again. Tonight she was going out with her best friend Kagome. Kagome and she met in Japan when Ilona was six; Kagome was three and followed her wherever she went. Ilona didn't mind. In fact as an only child she loved it. For twelve years Ilona's family would visit. And on the thirteenth year Ilona's granddad died. Ilona never returned to Japan; however she did sent Kagome letters all the time. Sometimes once a week. They never lost touch.

Now Kagome is getting married tomorrow and Ilona is the maid of honor. Giving up on training for the day, Ilona drove home. After showering and changing clothes she called Kagome. The two decided to go shopping for lingerie. So one hour later the two were at the mall. Kagome and Ilona bought a lot from Victoria's Secret, and then moved on to Fredrick's of Hollywood. Since the rehearsal was that night they decided to call it quits and return to Ilona's to change.

The wedding is to be held at a beautiful garden up state. The two arrived minuets before the rehearsal was to start. Kagome ran up to Inu-Yasha, her husband to be, and introduced him to Ilona. As they were talking Ilona felt a familiar presence. She turned around to see Sesshoumaru standing right behind her.

"Bout time you showed up." Inu-Yasha said walking up to him.

"Yeah well court ran late today." Sesshoumaru said turning from Ilona to look at his half brother. "So, where are the bride and her maids?"

"We're right here," Kagome said walking up to the men. "Sesshoumaru, I'd like you to meet my best friend and maid of honor, Ilona."

"We've met." Ilona and Sesshoumaru said at the same time. Kagome and Inu-Yasha looked at the two and then each other. Inu-Yasha was the first to break the silence.

"So now that we know you know each other let's get this over with. I'm starving." Inu-Yasha said rubbing his stomach.

After the rehearsal was the dinner. And then the real fun began. Kagome wanted to go to a chip and dales show. Inu-Yasha got pissed off because of it and told Sesshoumaru that he wanted to go to a strip club. Sesshoumaru looked at Inu-Yasha like he was the dumbest guy on the face of the planet. But because the girls were going to see the male strippers he figured it couldn't hurt. Plus he was kind of ticked that Ilona was going. He didn't know why he even cared either and that ticked him off even more. Sesshoumaru spent the whole night wondering if Ilona was having fun. He'd even bought Inu-Yasha a lap dance but he didn't seem interested in it. The men decided to leave and go home. On the way home Inu-Yasha spoke up.

"So what's with you anyway?" Inu-Yasha asked his brother, "I can't remember a time when you thought about one woman, no scratch that, any woman as much as you think about Kagome's friend. What's her name?"

"Ilona" was all Sesshoumaru said.

Inu-Yasha looked at his brother closely. They had gotten close after Kagome helped him recover the entire jewel. They still fought but it usually just a friendly squabble. And now they could sense each others emotions, and Inu-Yasha sensed that his brother really liked this woman.

"So you think she's the one?" Inu-Yasha casually asked.

"I don't know." Sesshoumaru answered felling wired talking to his brother about her. But then again Inu-Yasha was the only person who knew about the marriage pact their dad had made for him. "Whenever I'm near her I feel a pull. It's really strange. I think she may be the one. I just can't be sure."

"Feh, don't worry about it I'll have Kagome ask her if she knows anything." Inu-Yasha replied casually.

Meanwhile, with the girls…

Kagome looked at Ilona closely. They were on their way home from the club. Kagome was staying with Ilona for the night, but she just couldn't shake the feeling there was something going on between Ilona and Sesshoumaru. She could not hold it in much longer. Later, as they settled into the hot tub with a bottle of Champaign she brought it up.

"Say, Ilona?" Kagome started, "Do you like Sesshoumaru? I mean really like him. I guess what I'm trying to say is do you think he's the one your dad promised you too. He is old enough."

Ilona looked at the sky for a few minutes before she answered. "I'm not sure. I feel like he may be. Do you think Inu-Yasha would know anything about it?"

Kagome thought about it, "He might. We're going to France for our honeymoon so I'll ask while we're on the way there or back."

"Thanks", Ilona said looking at the sky once again.

An hour later Ilona looked at her watch and saw it was three am and they had to be at the garden's at noon. So they got out and went to bed.

The next day was hectic. After arriving the girls headed to get dressed. It took for ever to get into their wedding kimonos. Finally ready they began taking pictures. That's when Sesshoumaru saw Ilona. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Her kimono was lavender and periwinkle. Her hair was down, light gold down to her knees. The photographer called Sesshoumaru and Ilona over for their pictures. Sesshoumaru couldn't breath she was so close to him. Her scent was intoxicating. Then she was gone. He hadn't even said one word to her the entire time.

The wedding was beautiful. Everything was perfect down to the last detail. As Inu-Yasha and Kagome were saying there vows Sesshoumaru and Ilona were stilling glances at each other. Neither one could explain the strange magnetic pull they were feeling just being near each other. At last the wedding was over and they were walking back down the isle.

At the reception…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer and warnings.

I do not own Inu-Yasha or any characters from the anima/manga. However I do own Ilona. She is and original character from my over worked mind.

Also chapters were broken down for scene changes and other reasons. I did not change them when I posted however future chapters will be whole and not broken down. I also require at least 3 reviews before a new chapter will be added. I hope you enjoy my little story. This is one of my first fic's, so try not to be too hard on me.


	3. Notice

Wow it's been 2 years since I started this fic. I will be updating very soon. I apologies for not updating sooner. In the past 2 years I have had a child; those of you who have children know how time consuming being a parent is. Also my laptop fried, so lucky me I printed it out before all was lost. All I have to do know is re-type it. Hopefully I'll be able to update once a week. Oh and I own nothing, except Ilona, she's mine.

XOXO


End file.
